


Oblivious

by BiJane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dorks, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Secret Crush, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiJane/pseuds/BiJane
Summary: Lena has a crush on Kara.Lena's too afraid to tell Kara.Obviously the only solution is to make Kara jealous by dating Supergirl.





	1. A Good Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most ridiculous idea I've had.  
> So far I've got four chapters planned. There might be more, depending on how things go, but as I'm updating three stories concurrently and writing four (including this), no promises.

“I need to get in touch with Supergirl.”

Kara was always happy to do Lena a favour. Still, she always felt a little worried when going to meet someone who knew her as Kara, but didn’t know she was Supergirl.

She knew Lena didn’t ask for help lightly. If Kara was honest, she was a little worried about what it was that would make Lena need Supergirl’s help again.

Well, there was one way to find out.

Lena always worked late. As night fell, Kara quickly switched costumes, and flew to the L-Corp building. She scanned it with her x-ray vision, making sure Lena was still in her office and was alone, before ascending.

She knocked on the window. Lena stood, and turned around. Nodding gratefully, Lena went over, opening the door to her balcony.

“Kara Danvers said you wanted my help,” Kara said.

She tried to make her voice at least vaguely imperious. It was the kind of thing people expected from superheroes.

“Yes,” Lena said. “Well, no. It’s… complicated. Will you sit down?”

Slightly mystified, Kara took a chair. Lena sat down just opposite, fidgeting a little.

She hadn’t seen Lena like this before. Lena was always so self-assured, so confident; it was one of the things Kara admired about her.

“You know Kara Danvers?” Lena said.

“I guess,” Kara said.

“She’s interviewed you, and she always seems to be able to find you,” Lena said. “I was hoping it was like Olsen, and Superman. You’re friends.”

“Sort of.”

“I was hoping you could… help me,” Lena said. “I know there are other people I could ask, but of everyone you seem to be the best at keeping a secret, and I know you a little more than I do them.”

“Lena, what is it?”

“Do you know if she’s single?” Lena said, suddenly.

Why was Lena interested in that? Kara hesitated, briefly.

It wasn’t the simplest question, anyway. There were always complications, and people she might be interested in. Something had felt off after her romance with James, but there was something odd between them, and Mon-El seemed to want something.

Then there had been something unspoken with Cat. There was nothing concrete going on, with anyone, but Kara still didn’t feel sure how to answer that question.

“It’s complicated,” Kara said.

“That’s a no,” Lena said.

“Not exactly,” Kara said. “There are people in her life, but there isn’t any real, uh, relationship.”

Lena regarded her, contemplatively.

“So she’s interested in people?” Lena said.

“Yes,” Kara said, relieved at the easier question.

“Who?”

Kara faltered.

“None of my business, sorry,” Lena said. “But, uh, what kind of people are they?”

Kara remained just as silent.

There was an odd vulnerability in Lena; something she hadn’t really seen. She wanted to take her time with answers, to be careful because of Lena’s expression.

Still, she couldn’t help but feel she was missing something; like there was a switch on the verge of clicking, a light bulb on the verge of coming on, but not quite.

“Could you be more… specific?” Kara said, uncertainly.

“Are they human?”

“Oh! Oh, yes,” Kara said. “Mostly.”

“Are any, um, women?”

“That doesn’t really bother m- her,” Kara said.

Lena breathed a sigh of relief. Kara watched her, trying to hide her confusion.

“Has she- mentioned me?” Lena said, looking up.

“Now and again.”

“What does she say?” Lena said.

Kara took a moment to respond. Why the sudden topic change? Lena was watching her, hanging onto every syllable.

“She thinks you’re, um, smart,” Kara said.

“Smart?” Lena echoed.

“Like, uh, clever,” Kara said. “And kind, she said that a few times, when we talk, together. Which we can do. A lot. She trusts you.”

Lena started smiling, and it made Kara feel light. She always liked to make people happy, it was why she did what she did, but it meant more to elicit a smile from certain people.

Her eyes lingered for a few moments on Lena’s face. This was an evening for new sights, it seemed. First, she’d seen Lena for once less than near-completely assured, and now she was seeing a joy more genuine than she’d ever seen on Lena’s face.

“She’s glad to be your friend,” Kara said.

She expected more of a smile. Instead, Lena’s face fell.

“What is it?” Kara said.

“A friend?” Lena said, “She said that?”

“Yep,” Kara said, in an attempt to be cheerful. “Those exact words.”

Lena’s expression didn’t perk up in the slightest. Kara watched her, baffled.

“Thank you,” Lena said, after a moment. “I suppose it was easier to find out like this.”

“Find out what?” Kara said.

“That she sees me as a friend,” Lena said.

“But that’s good, isn’t it?” Kara said. “You said she’s your friend, so you see her like that, unless you… don’t.”

Something clicked in that instant.

Kara blinked, suddenly looking at Lena with new eyes. _Oh_. Ok, that would start to make sense out of this conversation.

“It’s something,” Lena said. “It’s not all I’d like, but, I suppose, at least she’s in my life.”

Sure, she admired Lena. It was hard not to; someone that was smart, resourceful, brave; who had that fierce streak of independence. Someone who was good and, let’s face it, gorgeous.

Kara quickly found herself re-evaluating a few things. It was too immediate to say anything for sure, but maybe she could…

“Don’t listen to me,” Kara said, hurriedly. “I mean, she doesn’t tell me everything. We’re not that close, really. There are a lot of things that she might not have said.”

Lena paused. She looked across to Supergirl, expression unreadable.

“I appreciate it, really,” Lena said. “But you don’t have to try and make me feel better. I’m used to it.”

“Just saying, you shouldn’t give up hope,” Kara said.

Lena shook her head.

“That was why I asked you,” Lena said. “I don’t want to ruin what I have with her, but if she felt like she could… If she just sees me as a friend, then I won’t be anything more.”

“You can’t really know until you ask her,” Kara said.

“But if I ask her and she doesn’t like me, then that can hurt a friendship,” Lena said.

“I’m sure it won’t-”

“It happens, even if no one wants it to,” Lena said. “One person sees meaning where there isn’t any, and the other will either be seen as overaffectionate or, if they’re trying to avoid that, too cold.”

It did figure Lena Luthor might not have the best experiences when it came to relationships. Kara nodded, uncertainly.

There was no way a conversation could do away with years of experience, no matter what. If Lena didn’t want to directly talk to Kara, then she wouldn’t, which meant…

“But if she asked you,” Kara said, “Would you-”

“You can’t tell her,” Lena said, sharply.

“I just-”

“Please, Supergirl,” Lena said. “Promise you won’t tell Kara about any of this. That’d be the same as if I told her.”

Kara hesitated.

“Promise me, please,” Lena said.

“I promise,” Kara said, by instinct.

Ok, so Lena wouldn’t talk to her. And she couldn’t go and approach Lena, because then Lena would just think Supergirl had told Kara, and even if she ended up dating Lena, Lena would hate her for breaking the promise, and-

Kara’s head started spinning. She shook it off, blinking.

And, truth be told, she needed a bit more time to sort out what she felt for Lena.

It wasn’t too hard to see her thoughts of Lena in a new light, but it still wasn’t easy to figure out exactly what the meaning was.

“There has to be another way for Kara to talk to you,” Kara said.

Maybe Lena could give her an idea.

“I don’t think so,” Lena said. “If she hasn’t said anything before, then it’d take something, and I don’t know what that could be.”

Well, Lena saying she liked her seemed to do just fine.

“Maybe Kara will just figure it out on her own,” Kara said. “Without being told by, uh, anyone.”

“I know you mean well,” Lena said. “But don’t. She can’t be forced into it, it has to be her choice.”

“There has to be another, uh, trigger I guess,” Kara said. “Something that’ll make her want to talk to you. I don’t have to be involved.”

“Like what?” Lena said. “She’d have to be jealous or something.”

Lena paused for a moment. Meanwhile, Kara frowned, speculatively looking out of the window.

It was frustrating to find out something like this, and then immediately be prevented from acting on it. Because, the more she thought about it, the more she realized she _did_ want to act on it.

At the very least, she could give it a go. A Super and a Luthor, it was an interesting combination.

“Date me,” Lena said, suddenly.

Kara’s brain paused. Mentally she went over the last few seconds, trying to figure out if she’d missed something while distracted by her thoughts.

There didn’t seem to be anything. Slowly, Kara turned back to Lena. Ok, she knew that expression, that intent gaze; apparently Lena was serious.

“What?” Kara said.

“Jealousy,” Lena said. “If Kara likes me, and is too shy to say, then she needs an incentive, like seeing me with someone else. If she doesn’t like me, then we’ll give it a go, then part ways, and nothing will change.”

“You want to make Kara jealous, by dating me?” Kara said, slowly.

“It’s perfect,” Lena said. “You already know, so I don’t have to tell anyone else, and Kara knows you, so she’ll have to notice. You can tell her about us, and tell me how she reacts.”

Kara’s head was still spinning.

“Will you?” Lena said.

Lena was looking at her, hopefully. It was a hard face to say no to.

How, exactly, had she gotten here? Kara tried not to look too taken aback, working out what it was she was meant to do.

If she said no, Lena wouldn’t be happy. She might understand, but if she couldn’t think of any other way she would never approach Kara, and wouldn’t trust Kara approaching her.

She didn’t want that for Lena. Besides, Kara would admit, she had more than an academic interest in the idea.

Whereas, if she said yes, what was the worse that could happen? Play-act a few days, the minimum amount of time for Lena to believe Kara was jealous rather than guided, ensure what she felt was real, and approach Lena. Or, failing that, play-act a few weeks finding out it wasn’t quite the real thing, and that’d be the end, with no awkwardness.

Well, very little awkwardness.

“Ok,” Kara said.

Lena paused, for a moment.

“You will?” she said.

“Sure,” Kara said. “I’d love to help you.”

“Thank you,” Lena said.

“So, how should we start?”

Lena paused for a moment. It didn’t take her long to come up with a plan, though.

“There are always photographers outside my home,” Lena said. “Curse of being a Luthor. Would you fly me back, when I’m done here?”

“Absolutely,” Kara said.

Lena had a little work to wrap up; she’d been in the middle of something when Kara had arrived.

Kara made her excuses to temporarily leave, going off for a quick flight around the building, and stopping an overheard mugging. She also made a quick phone call to James.

Well, if there were photographers around Lena’s house, there wasn’t any harm in adding another. He might be doing more than just taking photos these days, but he liked the chance for a good one.

When Kara went back to Lena’s office, Lena was ready.

They went out via the balcony, and Kara carried Lena in her arms, bridal-style. It was the easiest position for first time flyers.

Kara went slowly, giving Lena time to relax. The human body always protested when being held aloft at skyscraper-heights. People always adjusted sooner or later, though.

Lena held onto her tightly; she couldn’t really hurt Supergirl, anyway. Kara tried to ignore just how nice it felt to have Lena so near her.

Even at the more leisurely pace, Kara quickly made it to Lena’s home. She landed softly on the ground just outside, ignoring the sudden click of cameras that her super-hearing picked up.

Lena moved carefully from Kara’s arms. Her feet were slightly unsteady, to begin with. As she reacquainted herself with the ground, Lena straightened, adjusting her clothes and hair with one hand.

“That was… an experience,” Lena said, breathlessly.

“Thank you,” Kara said. “Same time tomorrow?”

“Earlier,” Lena said.

“Ok,” Kara said. She smiled-

And hesitated. That was all they’d planned; put in an appearance, drop a few implications, and then Kara would leave.

The silence dragged on for a couple of seconds longer than she’d meant, however; too long to just suddenly say ‘goodbye,’ and vanish. That, and she was suddenly aware of just how close she was to Lena.

Kara shifted, uncertainly. She leaned her head, just a little nearer.

This wasn’t what either of them had planned. All things considered, it felt too soon. Then again, if this was just fake-dating, then as far as anyone was concerned they could have been seeing each other months.

She hesitated, just centimetres away-

Lena’s eyes darted sideways. Then, quickly, she gave a small, nearly imperceptible nod. Kara leant closer and kissed her.

That, more than anything, confirmed to Kara that this was definitely real. It wasn’t curiosity, it wasn’t speculation brought on by Lena’s words. This was something she definitely wanted to try.

Fireworks went off inside her chest.

Reluctantly, Kara moved back. Lena wasn’t blinking; she did, however, offer a small smile.

_Click_. Kara nearly jumped at the sound of a camera. Normally her super-hearing didn’t catch her by surprise like that, but then again normally she wasn’t so distracted.

Ok. _Wow_.

“That’ll give them something to write about,” Lena said, softly.

“Yeah,” Kara said.

She hesitated.

“Goodbye?” Kara said.

“Goodbye, Supergirl,” Lena said.

She lifted her voice to more normal tones, then, to be heard. Kara nodded to her.

Then Kara took off, flying up from that spot, aware of Lena’s eyes watching her leave. It would be part of Lena’s act, but still, it meant something.

A silly grin on her face, Kara flew two laps of National City, before heading home.


	2. Interview With The Alien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you for the great response!  
> Anyway, back to the Supercorp. There'll be five chapters now. Hopefully it doesn't keep increasing at that rate, else we'll never be finished.

It was a fairly impressive photo.

Supergirl, in full costume, her cape still billowing somewhat behind her. Lena Luthor, in an only slightly-ruffled business suit. They leant close to one another, lips meeting.

Kara flushed slightly to see it so openly displayed.

She paced awkwardly for a few moments, before getting up the courage to go into Snapper’s office. Then she just stood a short way in front of his desk, waiting for him to look up.

“What is it?” he said, still facing whatever he was working on.

“It’s about the, uh, big story,” Kara said. “Supergirl and Lena Luthor.”

“You’re not working on it,” Snapper said. “I’m not giving news like that to a rookie.”

“That’s- that’s fair,” Kara said. “But I was thinking I could contribute something, like-”

“Like what?” he said. At last, he looked up.

“An interview?” she said.

“With who?”

“Either of them,” Kara said. “I know- I kind of know both of them. And I’m sure I could manage…”

“Supergirl,” Snapper said. “If you can. Every publication’s going to be reaching out for Lena, but if you can convince Supergirl to give an exclusive-”

“I’m sure she’ll be happy to,” Kara said. “We’re, uh, friends. Good friends. Like-”

“You’ve said that before,” Snapper said.

She hesitated.

“Well?” Snapper said. “Stop standing there. Go get the interview.”

Hurriedly, Kara nodded, and left his office. She made a quick note on her notepad, before leaving Catco.

* * *

At her apartment, Kara rearranged the furniture. She moved a table and chair until they were next to a wall, and positioned a mirror on just the fast side.

While she’d appealed to Supergirl as a source before, that wasn’t the same as conducting an interview. She couldn’t just write down what it was she’d seen, she’d have to give quotes.

She quickly undid her top, baring the S. Straightening her glasses, Kara faced the mirror.

“So, uh, when did you meet Lena Luthor?”

She pulled off her glasses, trying to imagine how she’d respond if someone else had asked the question.

“It was after the Venture crashed,” Kara said. “I-”

Then she faltered. That was how Kara met her, certainly, but she couldn’t remember whether she’d met Lena in-costume at any point.

Well, it didn’t really matter. This was meant to be fictional. So long as she could flesh it out more, and come up with more romance than ‘Trying to make my secret identity jealous.’

“She helped me stop threats to the city,” Kara said, as Supergirl. “The first was not long after the Venture crash. I saved her from an attempt on her life, and we started talking.”

Not too bad. Kara quickly scribbled that down, and went onto her next question. She put her glasses back on.

“When did the two of you start seeing each other?” Kara said.

She took her glasses off, and tried to act self-conscious. Well, she normally would be, after that question.

“It’s hard to say,” Supergirl said. “She helped me a few times, so we kept talking. At some point it stopped being work-related. Exactly when it started, I couldn’t say, but we just ended up… close.”

“Do you have anything to say to the people worried about the name Luthor?”

“I’m more interested in who Lena is, than who her family is,” Supergirl said. “Everything I’ve seen of her, she’s someone I trust. I’m not going to apologize. If anyone is still worried about Lena being like her brother, I just ask them to remember that I trust her, and I have more reason to dislike her family than most.”

Not bad. Even if this was just meant to make Kara jealous, that didn’t mean she couldn’t do a little to help with Lena’s PR problem.

Kara slipped her glasses back on, hurriedly writing that down. She could neaten the phrasing later, but so long as it felt like something she’d actually say in an interview…

“Did you choose to come out now, or was it an accident?” Kara said. “And why, in either-”

There was a noise at the front door. Kara jumped, looking through the door to see who it was.

Alex. Ok, no need to hide the Supergirl outfit. Then Kara looked at the mirror, her notepad, and her set-up. Quickly, she pulled her glasses and shirt off, trying to look more like a regular Supergirl.

The interviewing-herself would take far too much explaining.

“Kara?” Alex said, coming inside.

She was holding a magazine; the front page was one of the photos that had ended up everywhere. Supergirl and Lena.

Ah. Right. Kara hesitated; maybe she should have put a bit more thought behind this particular plan. Or at least, given her friends advance warning.

At some point, maybe she’d meant to. She’d been too distracted to focus on much of anything last night, though, after taking Lena home.

“Are you and Lena…” Alex said. She couldn’t quite finish the sentence.

“What?” Kara said, “No. No, it’s not like that.”

“You kissed her.”

“Um, yes?”

“And you’re not….”

“She wants to make someone jealous,” Kara said. “I agreed to help. Didn’t really think it through.”

Alex paused. Slowly, she moved further inside, putting the magazine down. She regarded Kara, uncertainly.

“Ok,” Alex said, not entirely sure what to make of that answer. “So, uh, who?”

“Um,” Kara said. “Kinda, me.”

Alex blinked.

“Lena likes you?” Alex said.

“She likes Kara,” Kara said. “Supergirl’s helping.”

Another pause. “ _Why_?”

Kara shrugged. Alex, slowly, sat down.

“Just to make sure I understand,” Alex said, “You found out Lena Luthor has a crush on you, when she told Supergirl. And your solution was to date her as Supergirl, to make you jealous?”

“It was her idea!” Kara said.

“You could have said no.”

“It was the only way she’d accept Kara coming up to her,” Kara said. “I’m going to give it a few days, then…”

“Then you _will_ be dating a Luthor,” Alex said.

For a moment, Kara blinked. I mean, sure, she knew that would be an accurate description, but she hadn’t really put it into words.

She was going to date Lena Luthor. Well, technically she already was, but it was going to be real, eventually. She turned the words over in her head, finding she liked the sound.

“Kara?” Alex said. “Kara? Stop staring into space.”

Kara coughed, dragging herself back to the present.

“Um, I guess?” Kara said.

“And you want that?”

“I think so,” Kara said. “I- I don’t really know. She mentioned liking me, and I started thinking that it wouldn’t really be too bad. And then she kissed me, or I kissed her, and I _knew_ that I wanted something. And this way, I get to see what it’s like, being with her, before I’m, uh, with her. Um, it was a good kiss.”

Alex regarded her for a few seconds. Something in her expression, some wariness at the Luthor name, softened.

“I know the feeling,” Alex said, more muted.

Kara smiled, relieved.

“Though I do think that’s a stupid idea,” Alex said.

“I think it’s working, though,” Kara said.

“Really?”

“Absolutely. Kara Danvers is very jealous of Supergirl.”

Alex chuckled, rolling her eyes somewhat. She stood up, again.

“You know I’ll always support you,” Alex said. “But maybe warn people before all the papers start reporting you dating a Luthor? And- what are you doing, anyway?”

“Interviewing,” Kara said.

“Interviewing who?”

“Supergirl,” Kara said. “It’s an exclusive for Catco, about her relationship with Lena.”

“I won’t ask,” Alex said.

When the conversation died down, Kara returned to conducting her interview. She murmured the questions and answers under her breath, to avoid Alex overhearing her role-playing.

She only donned the glasses when Alex was looking away. It was just easier to do this if she imagined she was actually talking to a reporter.

Eventually, Kara had a good few pages of material. The questions anyone would want Supergirl to answer, and answers that were an only slightly embellished truth.

Then, she shifted back.

What would Kara Danvers do? She had a good interview, one she could easily cut down into the highlights, and Snapper would like the material. That left…

Right! Call Lena, make sure she was happy with something personal being written about her. Kara expected she would be, this was the reason Lena had started dating Supergirl, but human-reporter-Kara wouldn’t know that.

Kara hurried to the phone, remembering Lena’s office number. She could visit in person, as she’d usually prefer to, but this was too quick a meeting.

Besides, maybe a jealous human might not want to meet the person they liked, right after finding out they were seeing someone else. She’d seen that awkwardness in enough TV shows.

“Um, hi, Miss Luthor?” Kara said.

“You know you can call me Lena.”

Kara jumped slightly. She’d forgotten the sound of Lena’s voice, somehow. And now she knew how Lena felt, it stood out all the more.

“Right, um, Lena,” Kara said. “I just did an interview where you came up as a subject, and I wanted to make sure you were ok with it going to print.”

“Who was it with?” Lena said.

“Supergirl.”

“Then it’s fine,” Lena said. “I trust anything she’d say about me.”

“You’re sure?” Kara said. “I could send an advance copy to you, make sure it’s all ok.”

How could someone sound jealous? She wanted to give Lena something to cling onto, but equally she didn’t want to ham it up too much.

“That would be… great, actually,” Lena said.

She’d probably benefit from knowing the background for them Supergirl came up with. Kara hoped she liked it.

“I’ll scan and send it,” Kara said. “Get back to me as soon as you can.”

“Of course, Kara,” Lena said. Then: “It doesn’t bother you, does it?”

“Bother me?” Kara said. She gave a hopefully false-sounding laugh. “Why would it bother me? There’s nothing to bother.”

“I know you know Supergirl,” Lena said. “It could be… weird.”

“It’s not,” Kara said, quickly.

Was that too quick? Not quick enough?

It was odd. Usually she’d be overanalysing what she said to try and hide any awkward feelings, rather than to display them.

Lena was quiet for a moment. Kara wondered if she was overthinking this too.

“Well, I’ll call you back when I’ve read it,” Lena said. “Take care, Kara.”

“You too, Lena.”

Kara put the phone down, before doing as she’d said, and sending a copy of the raw interview to Lena. Hopefully she’d appreciate the story.

Once that was done, Kara returned to where she’d been before. Alex was still in the corner of the room, looking strangely across.

“Do I want to ask?” Alex said.

“Just making sure Lena was ok with the interview,” Kara said.

“The interview you gave yourself about your relationship with her to make you jealous?” Alex said.

“That’s the one.”

“You’re having far too much fun with this.”

* * *

Lena had accepted the interview. It hadn’t taken too long for Kara to neaten and write up a better copy, which she then brought into Catco. Snapper was as grouchy as ever, warning her to not get too reliant on her one source, but he took it for publication.

Which had been when James found her, wary about publishing such a Supergirl story, and Kara had to give the long background as to what was going on. He took it similarly to Alex.

The one worry Kara had was how it was going to end. Once the deception was over, and Kara went to Lena as, well, Kara, Lena would end her relationship with Supergirl.

Then the papers would all be publishing stories about a great romance failing. It was somewhat depressing.

It was still a little while before Kara felt she had to worry about that, though.

She was still in the position where it was too soon for Kara to get jealous, at least not without Lena suspecting Supergirl had more of an involvement.

Speaking of Supergirl, it was about time for her ‘date’ with Lena.

She did her usual work in keeping the city safe, before returning home. She neatened her hair, made sure her uniform was perfect, and inhaled to try and look vaguely heroic. Whatever else this was, she was still basically going on a date with her crush.

The more time passed, the more certain Kara was of that.

She flew through National City, finding the window to Lena’s office unlocked. She landed inside swiftly.

“You’re here,” Lena said.

“You said to come earlier,” Kara said, straightening.

“True,” Lena said. “So, I hear you gave an interview to a certain reporter today.”

“Kara?”

“How did she react?” Lena said. “Tell me everything.”

Lena turned her chair around fully, crossing her legs and leaning forwards. She listened intently; Kara hesitated, finding herself the victim of such scrutiny.

Ok, what would Lena want to hear?

“She looked hurt,” Kara said.

“She did?” Lena’s expression was unreadable.

“Oh, yes,” Kara said, capitalizing. “Really sad. Devastated even. Not happy with the idea of…”

Lena’s expression fell. Kara faltered; ok, that wasn’t working.

“I didn’t want to hurt her,” Lena said.

“I could be wrong,” Kara said, quickly backtracking. “It might’ve been about something completely different, I can’t read minds. She seemed happy enough during the interview, though.”

Lena’s face fell further. Kara quickly caught herself.

“She didn’t react to the two of us?” Lena said.

Kara hesitated. Ok, so she couldn’t say Kara was happy that Lena was with someone else, and couldn’t say Kara was hurt by it. This was trickier than she’d thought.

“She, uh, seemed happy you had someone,” Kara said. “But not, um, completely happy.”

Well, that was a compromise. Lena’s expression didn’t change all that much.

“No sign, then,” Lena said.

“I’m sure she likes you,” Kara said. When Lena’s face remained downcast, she continued; “Besides, it’s only the first day. Give her a little time to realize.”

That, at least got a reaction. Lena looked up, slightly more hopeful.

“Right,” Lena said. “We need more situations. Maybe she could see us together, that’d have to have an effect.”

“I don’t know if…”

Lena paused, evidently reading something completely different from Kara’s reticence.

“You don’t have to spare my feelings,” Lena said. “If it seemed like she doesn’t feel the same, you can tell me.”

“What?”

“You don’t want me to see how she’ll react to both of us,” Lena said.

“Oh!” Kara said. “No, that’s not because-”

“Supergirl,” Lena said. “Don’t drag this out. If she only wants to be friends, I can live with that.”

“N-no,” Kara said. “I’m sure she wants more, if we… arrange something, I’ll make sure she comes by. She can see us. I promise.”

Lena paused for a moment at that, before smiling. She seemed at least somewhat gratified. Kara, meanwhile, was regretting what she’d said.

That was going to be tricky to pull off.

“Thank you for doing this,” Lena said.

“Any time,” Kara said.

“And the interview,” Lena said. “Good idea.”

“Did you like it?” Kara said. “I was a bit hesitant about a few of the details, but if you want to make her jealous, she needed to hear a full, romantic story. And it’s mostly true so there’s not too much to know, but…”

“I liked it,” Lena said. She chuckled, slightly, at Kara’s brief babbling.

Kara smiled.

They were there for a few minutes more. Kara sat down on the far side of Lena’s desk, but all things considered they didn’t really need to talk.

After all, if this was just a pretence, they didn’t need to do the things people normally did on dates. They just had to make everyone think they were.

Still, it was only a few days before this was real. Kara contented herself with that thought, fidgeting slightly as she sat.

Meanwhile, she kept an ear out. Even on a real date, she’d need to be prepared to vanish out the window if she overheard anything going on.

“Time to go home,” Lena said, eventually, looking up. “Could I trouble you for another lift?”

In the blink of an eye, Kara appeared beside Lena. Lena grabbed at a few papers on her desk, stopping them being blown away by the wind Kara’s speed caused.

And then they were flying, Lena again in Kara’s arms. She wasn’t clinging on quite as tightly as before, so Kara felt more confident in going faster. Lena seemed to be rapidly getting used to flight.

They landed, again, outside Lena’s home. Kara smiled, depositing her on the ground.

Lena quickly steadied herself, before hesitating.

Right. Kara remembered how the last night had gone; it wouldn’t seem right if both nights didn’t end the same way. A little awkwardly, she faced Lena.

“Thanks for the ride, Supergirl,” Lena said.

Kara opened her mouth to speak, before feeling Lena’s lips against hers. She jumped, but rather quickly melted into it.

She was vaguely aware that her feet had started to float off the ground. Quickly, she willed them back down, trying to focus on Lena.

Kara found herself prolonging the kiss as long as she could, leaning forwards a little as Lena pulled away. When kiss broke, Lena was smiling.

“Did you start flying?” Lena said, softly.

“What?” Kara said. “N-no, I didn’t.”

Lena gave a soft laugh, and it was a sound Kara would never get tired of hearing.

“Nice touch,” Lena said.

Yeah, a touch, that was all it was, just a way to act the part. She wasn’t getting at all too involved in this charade at all.

Kara couldn’t honestly say whether she was looking forward to approaching Lena as Kara, compared to prolonging this a bit longer. Sure, it wasn’t a perfect relationship, when they were just acting, but there was still something real there.

And moments like this, acted or otherwise, were special.

“Goodnight,” Kara said.

“Goodnight, Supergirl.”


	3. Double Trouble

Kara didn’t have to go into the DEO every day. Not every day had an alien or meta-human threat, so it wasn’t every day they needed Supergirl’s help.

It was just a disproportionate number of days.

Still, things seemed fairly quiet on that front, so Kara hadn’t had any reason to go in since the start of her little act with Lena. That had changed, now.

And this was something she wasn’t really looking forward to.

She flew to the DEO, scanning the building to find J’onn. She spotted him in an office with Alex, apparently going over some contingency or other. Kara went over quickly.

“Uh, hey, J’onn,” she said, entering the office. “I kinda need your help.”

The two turned to her, expressions serious.

“It’s about Lena-” Kara began.

“Did you find out something?” J’onn said.

“She’s planning something, and-” Kara said.

“I knew we couldn’t trust her,” Alex said. “What is it?”

Kara hesitated, noting both Alex’s words, and her expression. She and J’onn were looking at her as though she’d announced Indigo’s return.

It took her a moment to rethink her phrasing. Ok, she’d just walked into the DEO and announced a Luthor was planning something, it probably wasn’t something that had ever been said optimistically.

“No, no, no,” Kara said, hurriedly. “Nothing like that. She’s planning a fundraiser.”

“A… fundraiser?” J’onn said. “Why do you need my help?”

“Well, Supergirl has to be there because, well-” Kara hesitated.

“Alex told me,” J’onn said.

He was remarkably good at mildly judgemental looks.

“Well, she’s invited Kara Danvers too,” Kara said. “And given I have to be by her side most of the night, barring incidents…”

“Decline the invitation,” J’onn said. “I’m sure she’ll understand. You’re a very busy person.”

“Right,” Kara said. “I thought of that first, but seeing Kara’s kind of the whole reason for the fundraiser…”

That was the plan at least; get Kara to see Lena and Supergirl together, and see them having fun, and make Kara jealous. Or, at the very least, watch to see how Kara reacted.

It was a good idea, if not for the obvious problem.

Then again, she knew a shapeshifter, so there was a potential solution there.

“No,” J’onn said, flatly.

“You’ve pretended to be me before,” Kara said.

“To preserve your identity,” J’onn said. “This is different.”

“Not completely,” Kara said. “Lena might suspect if she never sees Supergirl and Kara in the same room, especially given that’s the whole plan.”

“You don’t need to be doing this.”

“It’s for the best,” Kara said.

“No.”

Kara looked at J’onn, silently urging.

Alex knew that, on the laundry list of powers Kryptonians picked up on Earth, super-puppydog-eyes probably wasn’t among them. Sometimes, though, Kara did make her doubt that.

Slowly, Alex looked between the two of them; Kara’s insistent expression, J’onn’s seriousness.

“It won’t be like before,” Kara said. “Cat’s not around, and you won’t be at work. It’s just a party. You can just hang around, enjoy the food, look a bit jealous, make sure Lena sees, and leave.”

J’onn stared. Alex was trying not to laugh.

“Please?” Kara said.

J’onn sighed.

“Ok,” he said, eventually. “When is it?”

“Tonight,” Kara said, bouncing happily.

* * *

Kara didn’t know whether her Supergirl costume counted as formalwear, but she hoped it was close enough. She certainly wasn’t changing out of it.

At any rate, Lena didn’t seem to mind. Kara flew to her office a few minutes before the fundraiser started, to greet and prepare, and to accompany her to the event.

“You know, I’ll miss having you flying me everywhere, when this is over,” Lena said.

They landed at the event. Lena had booked an outside marquee, to make it easier for Supergirl to fly to and from it; and to make an entrance everyone could see.

Kara scanned the audience, relieved to see J’onn looking like her among them. He was slightly disgruntled, but apparently somewhat appeased by the buffet.

“First public appearance as a couple,” Lena said, quietly, to Kara. “How does it feel?”

“I’m used to being stared at,” Kara said.

“I hope you won’t complain if I monopolize you tonight,” Lena said, her hand on Kara’s arm.

“You’re always welcome to,” Kara said.

She knew it was part of the act; anything Lena said in any tone louder than a whisper was meant to be overheard. It was for the story.

Still, it sent a thrill through her, to hear Lena say that about her.

“Where’s Kara?” Lena said.

“I’m sure she’s busy,” Kara said. “We don’t need to disturb her-”

“She is here, isn’t she?”

“She is,” Kara said. “I saw her on the way down. But we can just watch from a distance, it’s more comfortable for everyone.”

“I need to see her,” Lena said. “I trust you, but you’re always nice; doing what people want you to do. I just want to be sure she’s really jealous, and that you’re not only seeing what I want you to.”

“We can do that from a distance,” Kara said.

“We’ll see how it goes,” Lena said.

They mingled at the fundraiser. Most people were those Lena knew, and who spoke to her; everyone knew Kara by reputation though.

She liked talking to Lena the most, regardless. It was nice to talk to someone who saw past the S.

J’onn was keeping his distance from them, and indeed from most of the people. He was there as a favour to Kara; but no one wanted a bad impression.

Still, Kara wasn’t entirely sure what his expression was meant to be. He’d never been the most expressive person, and his posture in her body was painfully stiff.

His face was displaying some emotion, though it seemed closer to a reaction to a bee sting than jealousy. Still, he kept glancing towards Kara and Lena. That was something.

“She’s always looking at us,” Lena said.

“There you go,” Kara said. “Has to mean-”

“It might just be you,” Lena said. “You do draw a lot of attention.”

Well that wasn’t wrong. People did often seem distracted by Supergirl wandering around.

“She’s seen a lot of me,” Kara said. “After the interview, and everything. Has to be you she’s looking at.”

“Maybe,” Lena said. “Let’s test it.”

“How?”

“I’m a considerate date,” Lena said. She smiled across; “You stay here, I’ll get you something from the buffet.”

Lena kissed her cheek, and Kara smiled awkwardly as Lena walked away.

Of course, J’onn stayed looking at Kara. She was the one he was keeping an eye on; Kara met his eyes as soon as Lena looked away. She jerked her head sideways, trying to silently urge him to look at Lena.

It didn’t work. He frowned across to her, baffled.

Kara sighed, instead turning her attention back to Lena. She’d evidently spotted that the Kara-lookalike wasn’t particularly fixated on her.

She really wished J’onn could read her mind. That would make this a lot easier.

“That was conclusive,” Lena said, coming back.

“Not really,” Kara said. “It might be a jealous look. That’s a thing, isn’t it? Looking at me because she wants to be me, because I’m seeing you.”

“Why are you so insistent that she likes me?” Lena said.

“Because she _does_ ,” Kara said.

“It doesn’t look it,” Lena said.

“Why don’t you want to believe it?” Kara said.

Lena faltered for a moment, before facing Supergirl more completely.

“What do you mean?” Lena said.

“You’re always finding excuses for why she might not feel the same,” Kara said. “No matter what. But there’s always the chance; and you could relax, and trust me.”

“It is a little hard to believe,” Lena said.

“Why?” Kara said.

A moment of silence. Lena looked at her, strangely.

Lena always seemed to show a new vulnerable side when talking about Kara; but it was more than that, she was starting to realize. Not many people would be able to look past the Luthor name.

Was that why she was so worried about Kara?

“We should see her,” Lena said, suddenly.

“What?”

“Let me see for myself,” Lena said.

“I don’t think that’s a good-”

But Lena was already tugging on her arm, and crossing the floor. Certainly, Kara had more than enough strength to stay put, but she didn’t like to use too many of her powers in situations like this.

J’onn saw them coming. He immediately looked from side to side, apparently looking for some way to leave. He tried to walk, but Lena was faster.

“Kara!” she said.

J’onn turned, slowly. He made an attempt at a smile, though it wasn’t quite as bright as Kara’s usual. Shapeshifting might have given him her appearance, but acting the part was never so easy.

“Hello,” he said, almost impassively.

From behind Lena, Kara shot him an incredulous look. He met her eyes in response, less than gratefully. The plan had always been to try and avoid interaction with him.

Still, plans rarely worked out. He took in Kara’s silent urging, understanding that time. He tried to elaborate.

“Lena,” he said, after a moment.

And that was it. Well, it was something.

“Glad you could come,” Lena said, happily.

“You invited me,” J’onn said. “It was good to see you an-”

Kara shook her head quickly. J’onn cut himself off.

“You’ve met Supergirl,” Lena said.

She turned, to gesture, and Kara quickly schooled her expression.

“I have,” J’onn said. He looked at her, with a coldness that he didn’t quite need to fake. Well, that probably added something to the whole jealousy side of things.

“Hi again,” Kara said.

“Wanted to make sure you were having a good time,” Lena said.

“It’s fine,” J’onn said.

“Good to hear,” Lena said.

There was a pause. J’onn hadn’t picked up Kara’s skills at babbling.

“Well, we’ll leave you to enjoy yourself,” Lena said, as the silence dragged on. “Have fun.”

“Thanks.”

Lena and Supergirl slowly moved away. Kara glanced back at J’onn, slightly apologetically.

“Ok,” Lena said, eventually, “I did sense some hostility.”

“Told you,” Kara said.

Ok, that had gone better than she’d thought. Apparently Lena had misread J’onn’s misgivings about pretending to be Kara as jealousy.

Lena walked silently for a little time, contemplating.

“What is it?” Kara said.

“She’s… different to how I remember,” Lena said.

“Don’t tell me you’re questioning your feelings for her now,” Kara said. “It’s a bit late.”

Kara hid her worry. Thankfully, Lena just chuckled.

“It’s not that,” Lena said. “I’m not going to change my entire opinion of her based on one bad day. Besides, this would be my fault. I’ll explain everything, after.”

“She’ll understand,” Kara said.

“I hope so,” Lena said.

Someone else came up to talk to Lena; it was just a generic exchange, about the fundraiser. Lena smiled, introducing Supergirl as though she needed it, and went through the motions.

She briefly glanced across to Kara. Lena couldn’t see them; though Kara did spot a stranger eyeing them intensely.

She accessed her x-ray vision; even shapeshifters rarely bothered with all the intricacies of internal organs if they didn’t have to. By the look of it, J’onn had wanted to avoid looking like Kara.

Well, that had served its purpose anyway. She mouthed thanks across to him.

“What do you see in her, anyway?” Kara said.

“In Kara?” Lena said.

“Just wondering,” Kara said.

Well, it was the kind of thing she had to be curious about.

“She’s nice,” Lena said, after a moment. “She’s helped, and she doesn’t judge me. That’s rare.”

For a moment, Lena’s gaze became distracted, and she stared indistinctly ahead.

“And she’s cute,” Lena said, chuckling to herself. “It’s- are you ok?”

Kara nodded, flustered, trying not to blush too much.

“She’s a good person,” Lena said. “Unquestionably. She always seems to do what she thinks is right, but she doesn’t judge others. She reminds me of you a little.”

“Wh-what?” Kara said. “I don’t think we have that much in common. I mean we’re completely different people. N-not really much to-”

“Surprisingly similar, actually,” Lena said. She regarded Supergirl for a few seconds, before shaking something off.

The rest of the fundraiser passed quietly.

Kara did have to vanish briefly when she got word of a home on fire, but that only took her a couple of minutes.

Lena had kissed her cheek when she got back. It was part of the act, but it still put a silly grin on her face.

As the event came to a close, Lena said goodbyes to everyone. She took off with Kara. It seemed she was outright enjoying the flights, now; she rested her head close to Kara’s shoulder, and murmured for Kara to take the long away home.

“I get the feeling you’re taking advantage of our arrangement,” Kara said.

“Doesn’t everyone want to fly?” Lena said. “If we’re doing this, we ought to both enjoy it. Just say if there’s anything I can do for you.”

They landed in the same place as ever, just outside Lena’s home. Lena moved out of Kara’s arms slowly, keeping close contact.

They kissed, again. It was routine by now. Neither really initiated it, but both leant in, doing their best do maintain the image.

Lena was slightly breathless when she pulled back.

“Do you have to be anywhere?” Lena said, softly.

“What?” Kara said. “I- uh, no, nothing planned.”

“Come inside,” Lena said.

Kara hesitated.

“You can fly out the window the moment you have to help someone,” Lena said. “But for appearance’s sake.”

“Ok,” Kara said, after a moment.

Lena unlocked her door, and went inside. She turned, and Kara followed, trying to remember that this didn’t mean anything. As far as Lena was concerned, this was an act.

Lena closed the door behind them. She shrugged her jacket off.

Something tangible seemed to fall from her. She was home; she didn’t have the stiff air of formality that she seemed to cultivate whenever she was running L-Corp. Kara hadn’t really seen her without it.

“So?” Lena said, “What do superheroes do in their downtime?”

“Why?”

“Thought you’d be staying for a bit,” Lena said. Her voice became uncertain. “It’ll be suspicious if you flew out immediately, and if there’s nothing urgent we might as well do something.”

“Oh,” Kara said. “Oh, right. Sure, just caught me by surprise.”

“Is that ok?” Lena said. “I’ve enjoyed spending time with you.”

“It’s fine,” Kara said, a little too hurriedly. “It’s been fun. Don’t really get much opportunity to just relax.”

Lena smiled.

“So what _do_ you do to unwind?” Lena said.

“Nothing special,” Kara said. “Netflix. Board games.”

Lena chuckled.

“What?” Kara said.

“Nothing.”

“What is it?” Kara said, more insistent. She could see something in Lena’s expression.

“Just imagining playing something like Scrabble with Supergirl,” Lena said.

“I like to have fun too,” Kara said.

“I know,” Lena said. “It just isn’t really fair. You could look through the tiles.”

“I don’t cheat!”

“Really?” Lena said.

Kara hesitated.

“Not often,” Kara amended. “And only if I’ve been really unlucky.”

Lena smiled.

She led the way a little further into the house, coming to a room where she could sit down. Kara sat down near her side.

The moment she touched the chair, her phone rang. Lena shot her an incredulous look.

“You have a phone?” Lena said.

Kara nodded slightly, before answering it. It was J’onn; apparently there was an alien causing trouble near the port. She sighed, putting it down.

“Bad news?” Lena said.

“I have to go,” Kara said.

“Duty calls,” Lena said. She nodded; there might have been some sadness on her face. “Good luck.”

“Thanks for the evening,” Kara said.

“You’re very welcome,” Lena said. “I don’t suppose I could get that number?”

“Maybe later,” Kara said, already opening the window.

Lena watched as she shot out, flying into the distance and vanishing into a point. Slowly, Lena got up behind her, and closed the window she’d used to leave.

Lena lingered by the glass for a long few seconds.


	4. A Luthor and a Super

Kara liked her human life.

It was good to have some grounding; something more than saving the world to fill her life. She liked the clothes of Kara Danvers, she liked the simplicity, and she even liked the work, regardless of who her bosses were.

It was normal. Normal was a solid foundation.

It was something she’d discussed with Clark a few times, too; the very fact they had the powers they did made it all the more important for them to lead a powerless life. They couldn’t afford to forget what it was they fought for.

The normalcy she liked. She was used to.

Lena Luthor knocking on her door just as she got back from work wasn’t quite normal, however. Kara peered over her glasses, surprised to see her just outside.

Lena and Supergirl hadn’t planned anything, she was sure of that much.

“Lena,” Kara said, opening the door. She didn’t need to feign sounding baffled.

“Can I come in?” Lena said.

Kara stared for a few moments, before her mind caught up with what was happening. She hastily skipped back.

“Uh, sure,” Kara said.

“Wanted to make sure things were ok,” Lena said. “You seemed off, yesterday.”

“Wasn’t really myself,” Kara said. “Better now.”

“Glad to hear it.”

Lena entered, closing the door behind her.

For a moment, when she faced Kara, something flickered across her expression. Kara had noticed those mannerisms before, but she’d never really realized what they meant.

She was all too aware of the fact she was alone with Lena; and she wasn’t Supergirl for the moment.

There was an awkward silence. Kara suddenly felt self-conscious, just from Lena’s gaze.

“You like Supergirl, don’t you?” Lena said.

“What?” Kara said. “Of- of course I like Supergirl. Who doesn’t like Supergirl? Why are- why are you asking that?”

Kara just about managed to curtail her rambling; meanwhile, she noticed Lena regard her, and bite her lip. Kara did her best not to flush.

Ok, _how_ had she missed those looks before?

“Last night-”

“I was distracted,” Kara gave a nervous laugh. “Impending deadline.”

“Really?” Lena said. “If you were busy, you didn’t have to come.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Kara said. “It was good seeing you.”

“I’m glad,” Lena said. “You’re my only real friend in the city. It wouldn’t feel right if you didn’t get along with my girlfriend.”

Kara squeaked at the word, momentarily wondering who Lena was seeing. Then she exhaled, _calm down she’s talking about you_. Then she stiffened, again, remembering she was meant to seem jealous.

Lena watched, mildly amused.

“Are you alright?” Lena said.

“Fine,” Kara said, quickly.

“Would you want to meet up at any time?” Lena said. “You, me, and her. I’d love to introduce you properly.”

“I know her.”

“Then you have to like spending time with her,” Lena said.

“I, uh, don’t know,” Kara said. “Won’t it be awkward?”

“Why would it be awkward?” Lena said.

“Because you don’t want a third person,” Kara said. “Wouldn’t you just want the two of you?”

There was a contemplative glint in Lena’s eye, before she nodded.

“We could double date,” Lena said, moving on quickly. “Are you seeing anyone?”

“N-no,” Kara said.

Lena breathed out a sigh of relief; apparently she was checking.

Well, she might as well help Lena along.

“I mean, it’s complicated,” Kara said. “There is… someone.”

“Oh?” Lena said, keenly. “Who is it?”

“I- Um, it’s kind of awkward,” Kara said.

“Someone I know?”

“I guess she is,” Kara said.

It still felt a bit soon to speak up. Then again, Kara knew she had a tendency to pine rather than approach.

Regardless, it didn’t feel believable for her to say she had feelings for Lena. Maybe in a day or so, but it just didn’t feel right for her to essentially declare that she liked someone who was in a relationship. Kara wasn’t meant to know that it was all fake.

At the very least she wanted to give Lena some comfort; hint as much as she could that she liked Lena.

“Let me know how it goes,” Lena said, eventually.

“You’ll be the first to know.”

“I hope she makes you as happy as Supergirl makes me,” Lena said. She stared, rather openly gauging Kara’s reaction.

Kara stumbled a little, looking down. Was that a potentially jealous reaction? She couldn’t tell, she wasn’t very good at jealousy at the best of times.

“It’s, um, going well then?” Kara said.

“Very,” Lena said. “She’s thoughtful. Always there to- You probably know most of the details. Disadvantage of being in the public eye, you must have heard.”

“I-” Kara flushed. “I haven’t really been looking for it. I want to respect your privacy.”

“Well, thank you,” Lena said, uncertainly. “You’re one of the few that do.”

“You’re my- friend,” Kara said.

Lena regarded her. She seemed conflicted, but slowly she began to smile.

* * *

Lena had left a little while ago. As much as she liked to visit Kara, she still had a company to run. In much the same way, Kara still had a job.

Beyond Lena’s surprise appearance, Kara expected the day to go fairly slowly. Then she got a phone call.

“Hi?” Kara said, uncertainly.

“Kara!” her foster mother’s voice came through the phone. “Why didn’t you tell me you were dating Lena Luthor?”

“Wh-what?”

“I saw the news,” Eliza Danvers said. “I saw an article _you_ wrote.”

“I’m not,” Kara said. _Yet_.

“You kissed her. Several times.”

“Ok, yeah,” Kara said. “It’s complicated.”

“Is it being gay?” Eliza said. “Ask Alex, I’ll love you regardless. You’re a bit more of a surprise, I had my suspicions about Alex since she was five, but you’ll always be my daughter.”

“I know,” Kara said. “And I’m not- well, I kind of am, Krypton had different norms. Bi’s probably closer. But I’m not dating Lena. It’s a long story.”

“Kara?”

“She needed to look like she was dating someone,” Kara said. “She asked me. That’s all.”

There was a brief pause.

“I might ask her though,” Kara said, eventually.

“So you will be…”

“Probably,” Kara said. She hesitated. “Do you mind? Me dating a Luthor, I mean, some people worry that…”

“I trust your judgement,” Eliza said. “I always have.”

Kara closed her eyes in relief. There had always been a little worry about how the people she knew would see it.

“Thanks,” Kara said, after a moment.

* * *

She and Lena were flying through the city again. Kara would miss doing that, she’d admit. Supergirl could get away with Lena wrapping her arms around her neck and leaning close against her, Kara Danvers less so.

So she’d savour it while she could.

They’d come from Lena’s office, the same as ever. She felt Lena’s weight, and her gaze.

“Do we have to go straight back?” Kara said.

“No,” Lena said. “Not if you want to spend time somewhere else. I do enjoy this.”

“Is there anywhere in particular you want to go?” Kara said.

“Surprise me.”

Kara smiled, and reoriented herself. She rose a little more, far above the buildings of the city. Lena clung a little tighter as they picked up height, but soon relaxed, trusting Supergirl.

She circled a little, letting Lena take in the view. So few people got to see the city from this angle.

It was fair, in her mind; if she was going to make the most of these last few days where she could be Supergirl with Lena, then she might as well give Lena the full experience.

Kara flew on, firmly supporting Lena. Lena looked out, taking in the city; still, every few seconds, she turned back to face Kara.

“Does it always look like this?” Lena said.

“This is a nice time,” Kara said. “Nearly sunset. But most places look like this from higher up. It’s… peaceful.”

“I could spend all day up here,” Lena said.

“It’s tempting, sometimes,” Kara said.

Slowly, she guided them on, coming to a stop as they reached one of the taller buildings. Kara landed neatly on the roof, letting Lena slip out from her arms.

Lena walked ahead a short way, looking around. The roof was plain, and bare, with no real features beyond a raised ridge that Kara was moving to sit on.

As Lena turned though, she could see the view. That made it worth it.

“I like to come up here,” Kara said. “Relax. I can hear the whole city from here, if I try.”

“I doubt I could do that,” Lena said. She walked over, to sit by Kara. “Probably more peaceful for me than it is for you.”

“I don’t always hear everything,” Kara said.

Lena paused for a moment. She shifted, next to Kara, glancing at her.

“How does that work?” Lena said. “I’ve wondered about that. I don’t know what it’s like for Kryptonians, but humans can’t just switch their hearing off.”

“Neither can we,” Kara said. “It just comes from practise, being able to tune things out, or focus on something. It’s easier to ignore the noise when I have a distraction.”

“And are you distracted?” Lena said.

Kara looked across to her. “A little.”

Lena smiled. Then, after a few seconds, she shivered.

“Oh!” Kara said. “I can’t really tell how cold it is.”

“Can you tone down your heat vision?” Lena said. “That’d be a handy power. Instead of destroying things, just warm up the day.”

“Not tried,” Kara said. “I don’t really want to test it on you.”

“Thanks for that,” Lena said. She chuckled.

“One moment,” Kara said.

She stood, running to the edge of the building, and jumping off. On instinct, Lena stiffened.

Then Supergirl shot back up into view, in a blur of blue and red. She sped off into the distance, fading quickly. Lena stared, a little taken aback by just how fast Supergirl could go.

It really put into perspective just how much she’d slowed down for Lena.

Less than a minute passed before Supergirl returned, landing on the rooftop neatly, and holding a blanket in one hand. Uncertainly, Lena took it.

“Hope that’s ok,” Kara said.

Lena moved, laying it over her legs, and sitting on the corners.

“It helps,” Lena said. She looked strangely at Supergirl; “Did you just steal a blanket?”

“What?” Kara said, “No, I had it at home. I keep my windows open.”

“I thought the cold didn’t bother you?” Lena said.

“It doesn’t,” Kara said. “I have visitors. Friends.”

Lena frowned at her.

“Should I be insulted that you look surprised?” Kara said.

“It’s hard to think of you as anyone other than Supergirl,” Lena said. “Do your friends know?”

“Most,” Kara said.

There was a brief pause. Lena’s gaze moved from Kara, to staring out over the city.

“What is it?” Kara said.

“Gives me hope,” Lena said. “I don’t know how many people I’d trust with a secret like that. It’s good to know there are people like that out there.”

Lena shivered slightly, again.

“Do you want to go-” Kara said.

“No,” Lena said. “I’m fine. Give it a little longer.”

After a moment, Kara took Lena’s hand, shifting sideways until she was closer and could offer what warmth she could. Lena smiled gratefully.

They just sat there for long seconds, watching the Sun touch the horizon.

It was hard to look away from the view of the city, and how tranquil the chaos looked from this height. Both of them managed it though, glancing at the other.

“So,” Kara said, after a moment. “Kara said you, uh, visited her today.”

Lena jumped a little at Kara’s name. She nodded.

“I wanted to see for myself,” Lena said. “To talk to her without any distractions, to see if I could work out how she felt.”

“And?”

“I… think you were right,” Lena said.

“That’s good,” Kara said. She smiled encouragingly. After a moment, Lena nodded.

It was a few minutes more before either of them spoke. Though they didn’t have much time that they spent with just each other, there was no need to fill it with speech. They could just be there.

“What can you hear?” Lena said, suddenly.

“What?”

“You said you could hear the whole city,” Lena said. “What does that sound like?”

Kara raised her eyebrows, before nodding. She took a moment to close her eyes, and carefully lowered the barrier she always had up.

“It starts out as chaos,” Kara said. “Everything indistinct, all blurring together. I can make out some noises. Car horns, raised voices; I don’t know what they’re staying, but they stand out over the rest.”

Kara turned, to better face Lena. Her breathing slowed.

“It calms down, if I try,” Kara said. “I pick a certain sound I’m interested in, and it drowns out the rest. There’s someone having an argument with their computer a few floors below us. Or a car starting somewhere over there,” she gestured with one hand.

She opened her eyes. Usually it was easier to focus without needing to worry about sight, but she’d had enough practise. Lena was watching her, intently.

There weren’t many times she’d explained her powers like this. She was rarely Supergirl in her time off, and most of the people she knew were used to her having powers. Kara felt suddenly self-conscious.

And all too aware of just how close Lena’s face was.

“I can sort of focus on distances,” Kara said. “It’s hard to put into words how. In the distance, I think that’s a TV show. And getting closer, there are people- ew, ew, moving on.”

Lena chuckled. At the sight of her smile, Kara briefly lost her focus, closing her eyes for a couple of seconds to regain it.

“There isn’t much more that stands out,” Kara said. “Cars. People having conversations. National City always sounds like that. But when I get closer, there’s… you’re the only person that near us. I can hear you. The rasp of your clothes against the stone. Your heartbeat. Your-”

Lena’s heartbeat quickened for a moment, and suddenly that was all Kara could hear.

The world narrowed. She saw Lena in front of her, and saw Lena looking at her. She heard Lena’s heart, and Lena’s breathing, and there might as well have been nothing else in the world.

And barely thinking, Kara leaned forwards-

Lena’s lips were exactly as she remembered. It was hardly their first kiss, they’d been keeping up the pretence for a while, but this felt different. Intoxicating. For just those few seconds, neither of them was acting.

And Lena seemed to move into it, more fluidly than she had in any of the kisses that had been purely for the pretence. This was different, this was special-

Kara was vaguely aware she’d started hovering, the lightness in her overflowing.

Then Lena pulled back suddenly, and Kara jumped in the same instant, before falling back to the ledge.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said, quickly. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“This was for Kara,” Lena said, after a long second. “There isn’t anything real-”

“I know, Rao, I know,” Kara said. “I got caught up in the- I won’t do it again.”

“Please don’t,” Lena said.

Then she stared at Kara, her expression thoroughly unreadable. Kara winced.

She never let herself get distracted, not like that. And they’d been enjoying this, relaxing; she’d been having a good time with Lena.

And now she’d ruined that. Judging from how Lena was looking at her, she didn’t seem to think it was nothing.

Well, at least it had been a few days. She could go to her tomorrow as Kara, and end the need for this. Not that it made this any less awkward.

“Take me home,” Lena said, suddenly.

“Lena-”

“Supergirl,” Lena said. “I can’t get down from here, I need you to fly me home.”

“I-” Kara said, and hesitated. Slowly, she stood up. “Ok.”

Lena was still regarding her. She seemed more confused than angry; conflicted. Kara hated that. So stupid, she shouldn’t have-

She flew Lena to the doorway of her house, silently. Lena didn’t quite look at her on the way back.

“Supergirl,” Lena began, as they landed.

“I know,” Kara said. “This was just to get Kara to react, we’re not really together. I got carried away, and I shouldn’t have, and I know it doesn’t mean anything.”

Lena hesitated.

“Right,” Lena said.

“And Kara will tell you,” Kara said. “Probably soon, now. I hope you’ll be happy with her.”

It was taking Lena longer than usual to reply. Her eyes never left Kara’s face.

“Thank you,” Lena said.


	5. A Bad Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're at the final chapter! I hope you've enjoyed the fic.
> 
> Extra note: I am not continuing this fic and have gone over my reasons for not doing so multiple times, please stop asking. I'm happy with this ending as is.

Kara was looking forward to getting this over with. She’d had fun, without question, but at various stages the whole deception had gone out of control.

Especially the night before. She’d forgotten that it wasn’t real, forgotten that she was in costume; forgotten everything except Lena.

At least she’d always known how to end Supergirl and Lena.

Kara had a free pass into Lena’s office, and she gratefully took use of it. No need for an appointment, no need to wait around and lose her courage.

You’d think that knowing that your crush felt the same way would make it easier. Apparently it didn’t.

Kara steeled herself outside, and nearly used her enhanced speed to get to Lena before her nerves ran out.

“LenaIthinkIlikeyou,” Kara said in one sudden breath, the moment she reached Lena’s desk.

Lena’s mouth was already open, halfway to forming a greeting. She blinked.

Slowly, Lena closed her mouth. She moved back in her chair, to better sit rather than work.

“Kara?” Lena said. “What did you-”

“Don’t make me say it again,” Kara said. She looked down. “Took me most of the day to get up the courage to say it the first time.”

There was a longer pause. Lena was staring at her. As the silence dragged on, Kara felt she should say more.

“I know it’s not fair,” Kara said. “I know you’re with Supergirl, and I don’t want to hurt either of you, but I just had to say something.”

Lena was staring. Something odd passed across her face.

“Lena?” Kara said, uncertainly.

“I…I’ve wanted to hear that from you,” Lena said.

“You have?” Kara said.

Kara wouldn’t know that. Supergirl would, but that side of things was over. Kara tried to look relieved; it wasn’t hard. She’d been looking forward to making this real.

“Don’t look so surprised,” Lena said. She gave a fond smirk. “I know I haven’t exactly been subtle.”

“I wasn’t sure…”

“I was,” Lena said, “Almost from the moment you walked into my office the first time. And every meeting since then confirmed that you were a kind, wonderful person.”

Lena hesitated. Kara waited, expectantly.

She knew what was coming. Ever since Lena had told Supergirl, Kara had imagined how this would go.

“But I can’t,” Lena said.

Kara opened her mouth to say something celebratory, before her ears reminded her brain of what had actually been said. She faltered, and stared.

Slowly, Kara closed her mouth. Lena regarded her, sympathetically.

“I’m seeing Supergirl,” Lena said.

“But-” Kara began.

Then she fell silent. No, Kara Danvers wouldn’t know it was all just a ruse to make her jealous, that was the whole point.

For a moment, Lena seemed uncertain. She didn’t take her eyes off Kara.

“I’m sorry,” Lena said. “I meant it though, I’d wanted to hear that from you, I did like- I do like you. It’s just more complicated, now. There’s someone else.”

“I- I know,” Kara said. “It was stupid to say anything, I-”

“No, Kara,” Lena said. “I understand. Honestly, if you’d asked me yesterday I can’t honestly say I know who I’d have chosen.”

Ok. _Ok_ then. Apparently she’d misread the confusion in Lena’s eyes last night.

“I, um…”

“I hope this doesn’t hurt our friendship,” Lena said. She shifted, leaning forwards; “That means as much to me as Supergirl does.”

“N-no,” Kara said. “I’ll always want you in my life, whether as a friend or…”

Her voice trailed off. Part of her mind was still reeling. She’d been so sure-

“I’ll, uh, I’ll be going,” Kara said.

“Kara, wait-”

Kara was already most of the way to the door. She straightened her glasses, hurrying outside, and tried not to look back at Lena.

It wasn’t quite sadness. After all, technically it seemed like she was still dating Lena. That was something.

Still, whatever she felt, it was overwhelming.

It seemed like Lena’s plan had worked pretty well in the end. She _was_ jealous of herself.

* * *

Kara was on her couch when Alex came over. Apparently she’d sounded a little off when answering a phone call, so Alex had immediately decided to comfort her.

It took remarkably little time for Alex to arrive, unlocking the door, and seeing Kara sat where she was. Kara hadn’t really moved, still going over what had happened.

It wasn’t sadness, not really. There was some melancholy mixed in, she’d been looking forward to openly dating Lena as Kara Danvers. More than anything, though, she felt disbelief.

“What happened?” Alex said, nearing.

“I… told Lena,” Kara said.

Alex didn’t press for details; it couldn’t have gone well. She just sat herself beside Kara, and rested one arm over Kara’s shoulders.

“I told her I liked her,” Kara said. “She didn’t want to…”

“I thought she’d told you that…”

“She had,” Kara said. “And she said she did care for me. But…”

Kara hesitated. Slowly, she turned to face Alex.

“I think I got rejected for Supergirl.”

There was a pause. Then Alex started laughing. Kara jumped.

“Alex!”

She was still laughing. Quickly, Alex pulled her arm back from over Kara’s shoulder, to avoid hitting her as she flailed slightly.

It was a few seconds before her laughter began to subside, and she straightened; then she took one look at Kara and started laughing again.

She waved, gesturing for Kara to give her a few seconds.

It was still a fair while before Alex got it together, inhaling deeply. She faced Kara, more fully, sniggered for a second or so, before fully schooling her expression.

“Ok,” Alex said, innocently. “Just to make sure I understand. You dated Lena, to make you jealous and to make you tell her that you like her, only to find out that, when you told her how you felt, she liked you more than she liked you?”

“Um… mostly,” Kara said.

Alex sniggered again. Kara sat up, pulled from her distracted state of mind by her sister.

“I thought you were going to be sympathetic,” Kara said, pouting slightly.

“I _was_ ,” Alex said. “Being rejected like that, it feels awful, I know. But this isn’t exactly… I think you brought this one on yourself.”

Kara hesitated. Ok, she had a point there.

“What are you going to do?” Alex said.

“I guess…” Kara said, and hesitated. “It would be nice to keep seeing her as Supergirl. Easier. But… if we do that, then there’s so much I can’t do. I can’t invite her back home, I can’t introduce her to you, or mom. There’s so much less time we can spend together, and I just love being with her.”

Alex had stopped chuckling. She moved closer to Kara again, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“So, you want to be with her as Kara?” Alex said.

“It’d be… better,” Kara said. “There’s too much I can’t do as Supergirl, and I just want to do things with her.”

Alex raised her eyebrows.

“Too much information, Kara,” Alex said.

“What? Oh, uh,” Kara flushed slightly. “I mean, like, dinner. Eating out.”

“Not helping.”

“Supergirl can’t go to restaurants,” Kara said, insistent. “There’s a lot I can only do as Kara, and they’re all the things that means we can spend more time together. And I like that.”

“So, what are you going to do?” Alex said.

“I’ve got to break up with her, so I can date her,” Kara said. She nodded, resolutely. There was a pause. “Are you laughing again?”

* * *

It was with some nerves that Kara landed on Lena’s office balcony, knocking and hesitating before she was invited in.

“About last night-” Kara said, immediately.

“I’ve been wanting to talk with you about that,” Lena said. “I’m sorry for how I reacted.”

“Don’t be,” Kara said. “You were right. I was caught up in the moment, I know you like Kara, and I’d like to go back to just helping you with that, if we can.”

Lena faltered. She moved back, sitting down, and took a few seconds.

“Kara visited today,” she said.

“That’s great,” Kara said, encouragingly.

“I know,” Lena said. “I was so… happy. It was what I’d been waiting for; but when it happened, I could only think of you.”

“Lena…”

“Last night, I didn’t know what to think,” Lena said. “You caught me by surprise; and I wasn’t considering it as an option. Like you’ve said, this started out just being about Kara. I don’t think it’s stayed that way, for either of us.”

It was so hard to speak when Lena looked at her with that expression in her eyes. Kara swallowed.

“I…” Kara said. “Why?”

“What?”

“I don’t think it’s that simple,” Kara said. “Do you still like Kara?”

“Of course,” Lena said. “That hasn’t gone away. People can have feelings for more than one person.”

“I know,” Kara said. “But you shouldn’t choose me just because we’re already kind-of together.”

“Are you saying you don’t want-”

“I do,” Kara said. She knew she couldn’t lie about that; and Lena deserved better than a rejection. “But I also want what’s best for you.”

“Don’t hide behind excuses,” Lena said. Her voice became cooler. “I’ve had enough of people-”

“N-no,” Kara said, hurrying on. “I mean, you should choose. I- I won’t make you do anything.”

All things considered, she could date Lena in either persona. Kara would be easier, but she could definitely stand to stay as Supergirl.

Lena lowered herself back to her chair, and Kara breathed a sigh of relief. She didn’t want to hurt her.

“There are… problems, dating me,” Kara said. “We can’t really go out, or spend too much time together, and there are a lot of couple-y activities that don’t really… But you like Kara, and she likes you too, and you can do all of that. I think you’d be happier.”

Kara paused.

“But it is your choice,” Kara said. “You know I’d be happy to… you know anyone would be happy to date you. And I’m sure Kara will be fine with it if you want to go flying with me again.”

Lena’s lip curled, slightly. Kara breathed out, relieved, at the smile.

“You’re entirely too nice,” Lena said.

“Um, thank you?” Kara said.

A pause.

“It’s just, you did all of this for Kara,” Kara said. “I don’t want to take that away from you. If you like her, you should see her.”

“And you?” Lena said.

“If you’re happy, I’m happy,” Kara said.

She hesitated. Hopefully this was coming across as gently as she intended; she’d leave it up to Lena, regardless.

All things considered, she couldn’t care for Supergirl more than she did for Kara. They hadn’t really been close for the same length of time. There might be potential there which was, well, not unflattering, but it couldn’t mean so much.

Slowly, Lena nodded.

“I’ll talk to her,” Lena said, after a moment.

Kara tried not to sigh in relief. That did make things easier.

“Thank you,” Lena said.

“For?”

“For helping me,” Lena said. She smiled; “For making sure I wouldn’t throw it all away at the last moment.”

“I’m here to help,” Kara said.

* * *

It was kind of impressive. Kara flew home as quickly as she could, tidied up, and changed into what she’d normally be wearing at that time.

Even with all her superspeed, almost the moment she was done, Lena knocked at the door.

Kara stumbled over herself in her hurry to answer. Finally. She just about managed to suppress her grin as she opened the door, though; Kara wouldn’t know why Lena was there.

It would be a relief to not have to constantly catch herself like that, too.

“Uh, Lena,” Kara said. She stepped back. “Come on in. Um, why are you…”

“Is it still true?” Lena said.

“Uh-”

“What you said at my office today,” Lena said. “Is that still true?”

Kara flushed. She didn’t need to act that. Lena chuckled.

“We should talk about that,” Lena said. “I made a mistake. I was… distracted. And, honestly, with how long I’d hoped you’d say that, it was hard to believe you had. I was used to waiting.”

“But you and Supergirl…” Kara said.

She didn’t want their relationship to start with Lena thinking she was happy to aid cheating.

“It’s not serious,” Lena said. “It never was, really. There was one moment, but that’s it.”

Lena paused. She chuckled again slightly, at herself more than anything.

“To be honest, I was hoping to make you jealous,” Lena said.

“You… were?”

“I could never tell how you felt,” Lena said. “I was hoping, I was always hoping, but I talked myself out of believing it.”

“I’m not surprised you didn’t know,” Kara said. She smiled; “I didn’t even know, really, until recently.”

“Really?” Lena said. “When did you realize…”

“About the time you and Supergirl started dating,” Kara said.

Well it wasn’t exactly a lie.

“Sodoyouwanttogoout?” Kara said, suddenly.

Lena raised her eyebrows. It took her a few seconds to mentally go over what Kara had said.

“I’d love to,” Lena said, smiling.

Kara nearly stumbled over. She hadn’t expected to see that joy on Lena’s face. She’d been so looking forward to getting to this point, and she knew it showed in her grin, but she hadn’t thought Lena would look the same.  

It was dizzying. _Lena actually did like her_. She’d known that, but seeing it was entirely different.

She was suddenly aware that Lena had moved closer. Kara straightened suddenly, flushing as Lena bit her lip.

“So, you and Supergirl…”

“Friends,” Lena said.

“And you and me?”

“You tell me,” Lena said.

She reached out, pushing a lock of hair out of the way of Kara’s face. Kara did her best to not squeak in excitement.

And then Lena was kissing her.

 _Her_. Kara Danvers. Not Supergirl, but Kara; and there was no pretence, no temporary lack of thought. Just Lena, and her lips, and her warmth.

Kara closed her eyes, something bubbling inside her. Her veins thrummed, her mind unable to focus on any thought beyond _Lena Luthor it’s Lena it’s Lena_.

Wow.

Slowly, the kiss broke. Kara drifted, basking.

“Kara?” Lena said, breathlessly.

“Mm,” Kara said, dreamy.

“You’re floating.”

Kara opened her eyes, blinked, and quickly fell the half metre to the floor.


End file.
